Una Trampa de Miel para los Caza Dragones
by kaiserofdarkness
Summary: La alianza de la informacion desea sacar de la ecuacion a los caza dragones del Reino de la Legitimidad de los campos de batalla pero ante la imposibilidad de eliminarles se optara por una via mucho mas sencilla... usar una trampa de miel contra ellos y buscar su desercion pero ¿podran las candidatas de la alianza tomar el corazon de su objetivo primario Quenser Barbotage?
1. Prologo

Bueno les dejo un proyecto en el que estaba trabajando tras la traducción y corrección del volumen 08 de las novelas ligeras y que esperaba sacar a la par del anime pero tras ser su adaptación y los cambios que tuvo considere en su momento abandonar este fic pero tras ver las nuevas novelas y su desarrollo me anime a postear el proyecto esperando al menos los que siguen tanto las novelas como el manga disfruten de él.

PD- usare la terminología oficial de las novelas ligeras y manga que los cambios del anime no fueron de mi agrado.

Prologo

La Alianza de la Información era actualmente uno de los cuatro poderes mundiales que disputaban la supremacía y control de toda la humanidad tras la caída de las naciones unidas y el fin de la gran era nuclear… sus ideales podían resumirse de manera muy simple para cualquier habitante de este mundo "la verdad es la única justicia y la mentira es el verdadero mal".

Esta ideología la separaba de sus contrapartes como Las Corporaciones Capitalistas que solo creían en los derechos obtenidos por el poder monetario, para ellos esa era la única verdad universal de la humanidad puesto que mientras más dinero poseía una persona a más derechos y privilegios tenía acceso esta, o en pocas palabras el dinero se imponía a la razón sin importar las circunstancias.

Sin duda esta ideología igualmente contrastaba con las directrices del Reino de la Legitimidad quienes creían aun en una estirpe real proveniente de Reyes de una era ya casi olvidada retomándose a siglos de una dinastía de la cual muchos dudaban, quienes según sus criterios debía controlar a la población y que sus decisiones eran convenientes por el simple hecho de solo venir de esta casta elegida por la sangre elegida en el pasado por un motivo ya casi olvidado incluso por sus ciudadanos.

Y desde luego estas ideologías eran totalmente contrarias con la de La Organización de la Fe quienes argumentaban que la palabra de dios era la única verdad absoluta… el solo tratar de ir contra sus doctrinas o su cuestionamiento era una blasfemia que debía ser castigada sin importar sus evidencias en contra de este pensamiento.

Estas cuatro ideologías competían día a día para imponerse sobre millones de ciudadanos y en diversos campos de batalla repartidos a lo largo del planeta tierra con la intención de imponerse sobre las demás.

Sin embargo la ideología de la alianza de la información al igual que la de los demás poderes ocultaba una serie de intrigas entre los altos líderes de esta, quienes optaban por manipular la misma información a la que daban acceso a la población para hacer "su verdad oficial" la única y verdadera.

Esto estaba basado en una ideología probada y confirmada mucho tiempo atrás por el alemán Joseph Goebbels y su mítica frase dicha durante la segunda gran guerra que había vivido la humanidad. "Una mentira adecuadamente repetida mil veces se convierte en una verdad", Por años algo tan simple como eso le dio la razón a la alianza de la información con poca inversión para muchos lineamientos planteados… pero ahora sufrían dentro de su misma copula de poder cuando esto se había vuelto una realidad aterradora en su contra.

No hace mucho habían difundido rumores sin fundamentos por distintos medios de comunicación sobre la supuesta posibilidad de derrotar un "Object" por medio de armas convencionales u otros medios casuales.

Esta idea inverosímil fue dada originalmente a los medios clandestinos y difundida entre contactos del submundo de tráfico de armas u otros materiales con el fin de que grupos terroristas o gobiernos autónomos creyesen falsamente en una ligera oportunidad de victoria contra dichas máquinas de guerra para así forzar sus agresiones sobre ciertas áreas determinadas y aumentar la presencia de la alianza sobre ellas una vez se justifique la agresión contra sus asociados… pero nunca imaginaron en verdad sucedería dicho evento en toda su vida.

Los Object son sin duda alguna las máquinas de guerra perfectas que justificaban el fin de la antigua era nuclear por cómo habían revolucionado el campo de batalla. Estas bestias mecanizadas con sus más de 50 metros de altura, blindaje capaz de resistir armamento nuclear estandarizado sin dificultad alguna y más de 100 armas de todo tipo a su disposición ajenas de su armamento primario que les protegían de casi cualquier maquinaria bélica global las hacían imparables en el campo de batalla claro con excepción de enfrentarse a otro Object enemigo

es decir eran maquinas casi imparables.

Y allí el dilema que Vivian los cuatro poderes mundiales sobre la estructura de la guerra actual que se vivía, El fulgor de la batalla de antaño o las impresionantes batallas de cientos de miles de hombres sacrificándose por tomar un metro de terreno enemigo se había vuelto en un simple 1 vs 1 estandarizado donde los Object luchaban en representación de todo el ejército de la facción correspondiente usando todas sus armas y habilidades de su piloto elite para obtener la victoria o en su caso encaminarse a su propia destrucción cambiando el mapa del mundo y el balance de poder entre los cuatro poderes con cada batalla…. Hasta Alaska.

Todo había iniciado con un rumor procedente de una de las batallas realizadas entre el Reino de la Legitimidad contra la Organización de la Fe en las fronteras de aquella ártica región, los datos recopilados daban a la Alianza de la Información toda la ventaja a la segunda por el cuidadoso desplazamiento de un Object de segunda generación adaptado para las condiciones del terreno y contra la movilización tosca y demasiado apresurada de un Object estandarizado y con armamento obsoleto de primera generacion, dicha información hizo que se prepararan medidas para un posterior enfrentamiento al Object de la organización de la Fe tras la ya calculada derrota del Object del reino de la legitimidad y la destrucción de su unidad con más de 95% de posibilidades según sus algoritmos, acto que era algo más que obvio por los procedimientos usuales de la organización de la fe de darle muerte a los infieles enemigos.

Se habían iniciado los procedimientos para movilizar las unidades correspondientes para movilizarse al nuevo territorio tomado por la organización de la Fe cuando la información que se había obtenido y que posteriormente tuvo que ser verificada por tres fuentes distintas daba la victoria al Reino de la Legitimidad tras esa batalla… algo inverosímil para aquella unidad preparándose para partir a la batalla y sus superiores inmediatos pero que no importaba cuanto se verificaba se daba por información fidedigna… pero algo en aquellos datos que pasaron como pie de página o simples rumores eran algo peculiares, se decía que dos jóvenes soldados de la unidad del Reino de la Legitimidad habían destruido un Object enemigo aun cuando este había destruido el propio, algo más que ridículo para los altos mandos militares.

Se buscó alguna información confiable respecto a lo sucedido en dicha batalla por diversos medios oficiales e inclusive debajo de la mesa pero no hubo más datos al respecto con excepción que los afines del rumor infundado de que los dos soldados derrotaron por si mismos al Object enemigo, así que se determinó oficialmente que dichos rumores fueron un recurso desesperado para aumentar la moral tras una derrota y posterior victoria conseguida por medios poco honorables del reino de la legitimidad… posiblemente el uso de algún Object con un ataque orbital o de largas distancias.

Los rumores dentro de la alianza de aquellos soldados paso a segundo plano hasta que llego el primer reporte de fuentes viables de la misma alianza de la información corroborando dichos actos en un segundo frente ajeno a Alaska cuando se llevó una operación conjunta con la dichosa división 37° de reconocimiento del reino de la legitimidad que había participado en dicha batalla con tropas de su facción en la coalición contra la dictadura militar de Oceanía donde se confirmaron los nombres de dichos sujetos y como los medios de su nación los apodaron, los asesinos de dragones.

El Reporte del escuadrón hablaba de la destrucción del object generación 0.5 de la dictadura militar de Oceanía por los dos chicos y aunque de inmediato dicha información fue censurada de los reportes oficiales pronto otros logros que se decían habían realizado estos individuos en los siguientes meses iban desde desmantelacion de cedulas terroristas, supresión de un intento de golpe de estado hasta apoyo vital para poderosos nobles dentro de sus tierras no pasaron desapercibidos por la división de inteligencia militar pero sin duda dichos actos parecían ser escogidos por sus medios para alzarles como héroes de su nación… o ese era el pensamiento que se tenía dentro de la copula de poder de la alianza hasta que día a día nuevas confirmaciones de dichos hechos hacían evidente algo completamente imposible.

Los humanos aun podían hacer algo efectivo para enfrentarse a los Object sin requerir otro como apoyo o refuerzo.

Y con ello el equilibro de poderes estaba en riesgo por dicha afirmación

Esos soldados del reino legitimo sin que ellos lo supieran eran ahora un verdadero peligro para los cuatro poderes mundiales incluida su propia patria.

Esta información reveladora cambiaba completamente al concepto que se tenía aceptado por los cuatro poderes mundiales respecto a las denominadas guerras limpias y sin duda debía buscarse la manera de corregir esta inconveniente lo más pronto posible por cualquier medio…pero eso llevo a una segunda confirmación que hizo entrar en pánico a los líderes de la alianza de la información tras experimentarlo en carne propia.

Si los mata dragones están involucrados en alguna operación está sin duda alguna será un éxito sea a favor o en contra del poder involucrado que tenga relación con dichos mata dragones e ignorando cualquiera de otras estimaciones aun teniendo a su favor un porcentaje de éxito del 99.8%.

Esto se hizo evidente aun cuando habían movilizado a una unidad perfectamente adaptada para el enfrentamiento y destrucción del batallón del reino de la legitimidad al que estaban incorporados los mata dragones junto con la movilización de uno de sus mejores Object de segunda generación de la Alianza invicto hasta la fecha y con un historial ejemplar, uno considerado invencible y una eficiencia mayor al 99 % en más de 1000 simulaciones, siendo considerado inclusive como una carta de triunfo para la copula de poder y el mejor medio para eliminar dicho error de futuros cálculos para la alianza aun cuando las estimaciones de las IAs de la alianza daban una posibilidad de éxito del 99.8% a favor de esta dando un ligero margen de error en contra.

Pero ante cualquier pronóstico ese simple 00.2% en contra sucedió y se obtuvo una derrota fatal para la alianza de la información que inclusive derivo en una baja en la moral de todos los ciudadanos y militares dentro de la misma quienes se enteraron por diversos medios el como el orgullo de su nación fue derrotado de manera tan espectacular que incluso pareció ser un mal chiste, además había rumores de la modificación de la actitud del piloto/elite que se involucró con uno de los mata dragones en una operación pasada y la pérdida del mejor piloto y object de toda la alianza.

Lo que debió ser una victoria sencilla y gloriosa se volvió en un duro golpe contra potencia mundial que de inmediato vio como tras revelarse dicha información sus fronteras se vieron atacadas por los otros 3 poderes que aprovecharon dicho evento para usurparles posiciones privilegiadas.

La alianza de la información tras reponerse de dicho desastre tenia ahora un objetivo claro… la existencia de los mata dragones era un peligro para sus objetivos a corto-mediano y posiblemente largo plazo y debía de ser solucionada de manera inmediata, por desgracia varios planes para su eliminación acabaron causando más daños a diversas tropas de la alianza de la información de manera directa o indirecta casi de manera inmediata tras su contacto y la movilización inclusive de alguna de las llamadas muñecas genio para la solución de dicho problema trajo resultados nada esperados.

Se entró en una parálisis de operaciones total en el globo terráqueo mientras que se ideaba una manera efectiva de tratar con ellos y no fue hasta que uno de los líderes de la copula tas haber analizado los datos psicológicos recopilados y los datos respecto a los mata dragones otorgo una nueva propuesta que la alianza que en dicha situación fue algo considerado como una opción viable para dicho problema…

Si no podemos eliminarlos solo hay que darles un motivo para dejar el campo de batalla… un motivo por el cual se alejen por sus propia voluntad de las guerras limpias sin presiones militares obvias contra de ellos dándoles un incentivo adecuado para ello.

Y el plan propuesto para ello ha recibido luz verde para ponerse en marcha sabiendo que los riesgos de este podrían afectar inclusive a la frágil línea que evitaba una guerra total de todas las potencias mundiales.

Pero después de todo se buscaba usar una antigua táctica ya casi olvidada por los poderes pero que desde la antigüedad ha demostrado ser efectiva y la Alianza de la información espera nuevamente se demuestre su utilidad… la trampas de miel seria puesta esperando con ello la captura de los mata dragones.


	2. Medidas fuera de toda proporcion

Bueno a petición de un usuario de mi grupo les posteo el primer capítulo de este proyecto traído a ustedes con la ayuda de mi camarada Neverdie quien igualmente tiene un fic de este fandom en la página al cual ayudo y damos una perspectiva más oscura de esta historia je espero sea de su agrado este capítulo y el proyecto de mi amigo.

Capítulo 1

Contramedidas fuera de toda proporción

Las ultimas batallas a lo largo del globo terráqueo habían cambiado en las últimas semanas dándole una ligera pero notoria ventaja al reino de la legitimidad sobre las demás potencias al asegurar diversas rutas comerciales y asegurar yacimientos de minerales importantes en los últimos meses gracias a sus héroes nacionales…

Pero ahora mismo el 37° batallón de mantenimiento móvil había recibido órdenes de desplegarse en una de las zonas más conflictivas del planeta, la región Conservadora del estrecho Mexicano bajo protección del reino de la legitimidad.

Esta era una zona peligrosa dentro de las fronteras del reino donde podía uno estar en el foco de mira de cualquier enemigo derivado de una estrecha frontera compartida entre estos poderes mundiales que se habían dividido a lo que antes era conocido como los Estados Unidos Mexicanos tras la desaparición de la ONU a finales de la era nuclear.

Si bien el reino de la legitimidad tenia control sobre una península sur este de este territorio lo que le permitía realizar operaciones en el sector y servir como enlace entre los territorios del amazona y Europa para el transporte de materiales, objects o suministros sin duda la extensión era mucho menos a la que poseía el enemigo por lo que sin duda el terreno estaba en clara desventaja con sus contrapartes.

Las corporaciones capitalistas poseían la mayor parte de la zona norte de la desaparecida nación y tenían sus fronteras fuertemente armadas por su cercanía a su capital incluso había rumores de misiles balísticos apuntándoles desde la zona cubana por lo que eran sin duda alguna uno de los mayores peligros en la zona.

Por otro lado la organización de la fe poseía una gran cantidad de recursos por la zona central y su población era a fin a su causa gracias a una deidad local llamada la Guadalupana por lo que la posibilidades de ataques terroristas auspiciados por sus líderes religiosos era latente en todo momento además de que sin duda el atacar a la población civil podría dañar la reputación no solo de la unidad sino del reino mismo de la legitimidad en general los que les volvía un objetivo de cuidado.

Por último la alianza de la información controlaba fuertemente el territorio suroeste y justo colindaba con el territorio controlado por el reino de la legitimidad por lo que las escaramuzas habían sido frecuentes entre ambas naciones buscando la expansión de su territorio , Además era sabido que en últimas fechas la Alianza había creado cientos de miles de túneles en su búsqueda de recursos para abastecer su creciente necesidad de minerales preciosos, algunos de estos túneles contaban con dimensiones capases de detener el movimiento de un Object descuidado si caía en ellos.

Por todo eso y más, la comandante del 37° batallón de regimiento creía conocer su misión en la zona… ampliar las fronteras nacionales o defender la posición a la espera de refuerzos ante una posible invasión de los demás poderes, esa era por mucho la única explicación lógica de semejante movilización de efectivos en una zona que se le podía considerar un polvorín a una chispa de desatar una nueva guerra mundial, en especial considerando todos los altercados que esta zona había tenido en los recientes meses.

La comandante de dicho batallón la bella y condecorada comandante Froleytia Capistrano esperaba en sus aposentos personales a que iniciase una transmisión realizada desde el mismo Reino de la Legitimidad por una línea segura desde la cámara de lores lugar donde las decisiones tomadas por el parlamento del reino decidía el curso de la guerra y vida de sus ciudadanos pero en lo particular ella esperaba información confidencial en lo referente a su misión en tan caótica tierra aunque ella ya había ideado algunos planes para enfrentar posibles adversidades…

-Si me piden asegurar alguna de las selvas tropicales de la organización de la fe por sus maderas preciosas no podremos usar al baby magnum para evitar daños a los árboles y su fauna los arboles por lo que deberé enviar escuadrones de infantería tras las líneas… a riesgo de encontrar trampas entre la maleza o emboscadas enemigas- dijo para sí misma mientras mordía su pipa estilo japonesa y siguió pensando- solo espero no se le ocurra realizar una operación contra las naciones capitalistas que tan cerca de su capital sus defensas serán formidables y las posibilidades de éxito mínimas al contar con solo un Object, deberé pensar en algún pretexto para evitar alguna operación de dicha índole y si es sobre la alianza de la información, espero no sea el caso otro enfrentamiento contra el Rush afectaría la psique de Melinda últimamente parece tener una rencilla personal contra su piloto.

La pantalla frente a ella empieza a desplegar dígitos en color verde oscuro y abrir una ventana avisándole que la comunicación había iniciado y ella sorprendida observa en la pantalla al Gran Mariscal Pier un hombre ya entrado casi en los 50 años destacando por un bigote descomunal ya blanquesino que adornaba su rostro serio con algunas cicatrices en su costado izquierdo recibidas tiempo atrás por un ataque aéreo al que había sobrevivido en sus días como soldado razo hace años… la presencia de este hombre en la pantalla sorprendió a Floretia después de todo este gran hombre y héroe de guerra era el Comandante en Jefe de las Fuerzas Armadas del Reino de la Legitimidad, una palabra de su persona era una orden irreturable para cualquier otro comandante y más de uno de ellos había sucumbido defendiendo una posición estratégica hasta su último aliento solo por haber recibido directamente la orden directamente de su persona.

El que el diese la comunicación personalmente eran malas noticias para ella y toda su gente por la importancia que tendría su futura misión en la región cosa que le hizo tragar un poco de saliva esperando oír las funestas ordenes que posiblemente llevarían a la muerte a varios de sus hombres pero aun así le miro seriamente demostrando su profesionalidad.

-Es un placer verle comandante del 37° batallón de mantenimiento móvil –dijo viendo con toda serenidad a floretia- veo ha arribado sin contratiempos a la zona del reino de la legitimad en disputa en el territorio norteamericano.

\- Supremo Comandante en Jefe Pier-Exclamo sorprendida la comandante Froleytia

-Comandante Capistrano… -dijo mientras analizaba unos papeles que de seguro eran informes de inteligencia- me informan ha arribado a la zona de despliegue asignada antes de lo esperado… me alegra oírlo la disputa por el territorio norteamericano del continente a estado dándonos algunos dolores de cabeza en últimas fechas.

-Comandante un honor el tenerle en línea… -dijo mientras dejaba a un lado su pipa y miraba a su comandante en jefe con toda seriedad mientras daba su reporte- se arribó a la brevedad posible a la zona designada sin mayor contratiempo y estamos listos para realizar cualquier operación que usted nos solicite contra la organización de la fe e inclusive la alianza de la información aunque espero no intentemos nada contra las naciones capitalistas tan cerca de sus intereses.

-Me alegra oír su unidad esté lista para entrar en combate de manera inmediata comandante- dijo mientras se sujetaba el mentón como pensando en que decirle- sin duda alguna su reputación le precede con creces pese a los rumores sobre su persona.

-Le aseguro que desconozco que rumores habla oído de mi persona -dijo algo extrañada por dicho comentario-pero el 37° batallón de mantenimiento móvil cumplirá con lo que le pida sin dudarlo y le aseguro haremos lo posible por cumplir con su objetivo.

-No dudo de ello comandante pero le alegrara saber que de momento nos abstendremos de realizar dichas operaciones… -dijo mientras para sorpresa de Floretia sacaba un pañuelo y empezaba a secar un poco de sudor de su calva frente- ese es el motivo por el que me comunico por usted por esta línea segura

-¿Entonces protegeremos la zona de ataques enemigos? ¿De qué fuerza vendría la ofensiva? ¿De la alianza de la información o las naciones Capitalistas? ¿Hay posibilidad de ataques terroristas de la organización de la Fe?

-No precisamente, -dijo mientras que ajustaba su sombrero- hay algunas razones por el que me comunico por usted por esta línea segura, ha habido algunos movimientos dentro de la cámara de lores referentes a su misión y se ha determinado un nuevo curso de acción donde si bien no será bélica es igualmente importante la participación de su unidad.

\- ¿acaso sucedió algo?- dijo mirando extrañada al comandante- ¿algún evento en la capital acaso?

-eso me temo…- dijo bajando la mirada mientras pensaba como decir sus palabras- comandante le seré lo más honesto que las circunstancias me lo permiten considerando la seguridad de esta línea, así que escuche y téngase por enterada de que una ni una palabra de lo dicho aquí sea dicha nuevamente….

-entiendo comandante le escucho…- dijo mientras esperaba atenta a las palabras de su superior.

-hemos recibido una inusual propuesta de paz perpetua con condiciones más que favorables para nuestra causa procedente de la Alianza de la Información en las que se incluyen la cesión de derechos de diversos territorios a lo largo del globo así como avances tecnológicos de primer nivel que ha sido muy bien vista por la cámara de lores y el ejército real pero sobre todo por el consejo del rey mismo.

-Vaya eso es inusual…. Ellos en lo particular no son de confiar en otros sin buenos motivos para ello pero- jugando con su pipa- pero ¿Cómo es que el 37° batallón de mantenimiento móvil interviene en sus pláticas secretas? –dijo mirándole seriamente esperando su respuesta.

\- Sin duda es tan perspicaz como dicen comandante- sonriéndole y mirándole fijamente de igual manera- Ese es el detalle, para que se de dicha alianza nos solicitan algo que el reino de la legitimidad no quiere cederles tan fácilmente, no miento, piden algo que no podemos cederles nosotros como soldados, incluso si los lores ya han aceptado…

\- Para ser una propuesta de paz de tal magnitud deben pedir concesiones muy duras supongo –dijo mirándole seriamente- solo espero no sea el sacrificio de mi unidad por las victorias pasadas que hemos tenido contra ellos o una cantidad descomunal de Object de nuestras armerías para sus propósitos.

\- No es la cantidad lo que nos molesta, sino la calidad de lo que desean obtener comandante…

\- Entiendo… así que dígame ¿cuáles son sus exigencias?

\- Ellos solicitan les cedamos al dúo mata dragones

\- ¡Ah!…-tomando de su pipa mientras miraba seriamente a su comandante en jefe esperando ver su reacción- Se los regalo si me dan dos subordinados competentes y menos pervertidos que esos dos.

\- ¡Foreytia! –Dijo azotando la mesa de su lado del ordenador- ¡Esto no es una broma! ¡esa petición es algo inverosímil y fuera de toda consideración!

Exclamo el anciano mientras la comandante sonreía con burla.

\- Con todo respeto no logro comprender sus palabras supremo comandante… -dijo mirándole extrañada por tan inusual reacción-¿me está diciendo que no es suficiente el ceder dos soldados por obtener tan beneficioso trato?

-en verdad parece cierto que las noticias no llegan muy a menudo al campo de batalla… déjeme ponerle al día con ciertos detalles comandante.

Mientras tanto en el área de mantenimiento ciertos chicos estornudan al unísono mientras cargaban algunas cosas recién traídas desde Europa para su elite la princesa Milinda Brantini la piloto designada del Object de su unidad quien había aprovechado su rango para solicitar su ayuda en el proceso de arreglar su habitación personal. Claro que pudo pedir a alguien más competente, pero el deseo de pasar un rato con aquel dúo de idiotas que no tenía miedo en lanzarse de cabeza contra una muerte segura para ayudarla valió más que el sentido común.

Lo cual le valió que uno de sus muebles de madera se rompiera, mientras era transportado debido a una maniobra mal realizada.

¡Mira lo que hiciste idiota! –Dijo Hevia mientras observaba la destruida pieza- ¿ahora qué haremos?

\- ¡tú fuiste quien estornudo!- Reclamo Qsawser- ¿en si no es tan grave o sí?

\- vaya que tragedia… ese mueble era de roble importado directamente desde la zona norte de Europa, la que cayó bajo las naciones capitalistas hace a año… -dijo Melinda fingiendo angustia sin éxito- ¿Cómo conseguiré otro?

Las palabras de Milinda hicieron que los dos idiotas detuvieran en el acto su pelea

\- princesa solo por preguntar… no me dirás es un mueble hecho por un artesano reconocido ni nada similar… ¿verdad?-esta asiente ante la declaración del chico- joder no quiero meterme en un problema como este

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Es muy caro? ¿No nos harías pagarlo cierto?

\- ciertamente dudo ganen lo suficiente para pagarlo…- Milinda pone un dedo sobre sus labios pensando- en esta vida o la siguiente

\- no me gusto como se oyó eso

Pero su discusión se ve interrumpida ante un grito que se escuchó a la lejania.

-¡¿Qué DIABLOS A DICHO?!

El grito de su comandante en jefe se escuchó a lo largo de la base, asustándoles a ellos y a varios de los demás soldados a lo largo de ella, haciendo que a más de uno de los integrantes del escuadrón se le erizasen todos los pelos del cuerpo, pero sobre todo a dos chicos en particular.

\- a mí me preocupo más eso ¿Qué órdenes le habrán dado a la comandante esta vez?

Pregunto Hevia imaginándose de nuevo envuelto en la primera fila en una guerra campal contra las tres potencias enemigas.

\- sea lo que sea no quiero enterarme-Qsewer trata de salir de la habitación- tras ese grito que dio nada bueno puede salir.

\- bueno algo me dice será algo que les involucrara de una u otra manera – Milinda sujeta los brazos de ambos- así que dejaran un escrito donde sus familias se comprometerán a pagar por su osadía.

\- por favor ten piedad de nosotros –dijo el rubio con lágrimas en sus ojos- ni en tres generaciones podríamos pagarlo.

\- eso no repondrá mi mueble…

-¿puedes esperar un poco el pago de mi parte? –Dijo Hevia con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro- prometo lo pagare en cuanto asuma mi herencia

-eso dejaría en este lamentable estado mi mueble así que me niego…

Mientras que los dos chicos trataban de convencer a la princesa de tener piedad con su persona la comandante Floretia no podía creer lo que su superior él explicaba respecto a los términos solicitados para la alianza.

\- Me dice que la alianza de la información quiere formalizar sus lazos con nuestro reino Legitimo en un acuerdo perpetuo pero con la condición de que les cedemos a Qsawer con una de sus representantes, además para asegurar el tratado se buscara ¿que ambos conciban un hijo que sirva como garantía de la supuesta alianza y su perpetuidad?

-esa es la explicación que han dado, suponen que al tener un sucesor con alguien de sus agentes serviría de pretexto para acabar las hostilidades entre ambas potencias y serviría como modelo para futuras uniones entre nuestros pueblos –dijo suspirando el comandante con algo de molestia- parece sacaron la información de un método que era usado desde la antigüedad por los nobles del reino.

-con todo el respeto comandante me suena a que más que buscar un pretexto simple para acabar hostilidades además que desde mi perspectiva ellos están tratando de acercarse a la nobleza de la nación o algo más usando al chico como primera prueba de su nueva táctica.

-Puede estar en lo correcto comandante, de hecho parece que algún alto cargo de la alianza de la información investigo sobre los antiguos matrimonios políticos de la edad media y quieren recrearlo en esta era con dicho propósito, actualmente la oficina de sangre azul ha logrado que se abstengan de intentar algo con el soldado Hevia al demostrar que no es un objetivo viable gracias a su nobleza y posible compromiso con otra noble, pero no tenemos pretexto para negarnos con el otro chico dada sus peculiaridades.

-Es cierto que tiene gran habilidades con los Object pero sigue siendo un pasante en si… no creo tenga la autoridad para ir a ordenarle que vaya a ser follado por una chica que desconozca además de que la idea me parece ridícula comandante –en sus adentros se imaginó como el chico aceptaría gustoso dicha misión- sobre todo ese idiota.

-Lo es sin duda alguna, pero su misión será oficialmente la de facilitar el contacto de Qsawer con las chicas que la alianza de la información que serán enviadas a dicha área, garantizando su seguridad y permitiendo una libre interacción sin hostilidades de nuestras tropas con dichas féminas…o así es como lo anotare en los expedientes.

-así que aunque accedamos a ello, ¿tengo en realidad otras ordenes adicionales?

-extraoficialmente no podemos permitir que la alianza entre nosotros se vea impedida por algo así de simple como los celos de alguna chica con la que tuviesen una relación o la hostilidad entre nuestras tropas, pero como usted dice no podemos permitir nos creen un precedente donde a base de ordenes se designe con quien casarnos y sobretodo con personas de las cuales desconozcamos.

-debo admitir apoyo su pensamiento…

-por otro lado desde el punto de vista logístico el dejar que logre sus objetivos los altos mandos de la información podría traer una grave caída en la moral en las tropas sin precedentes, por lo que debe evitar que el soldado Qsawer sea seducido por dichas féminas y deserte hacia el enemigo sin importar el método, claro que no puede darse a conocer que nosotros haremos eso.

-Esto debe ser un mal sueño… ¿en verdad me esta ordenando que sirva de casamentera de ese idiota?

Dijo Floreytia al imaginarse en lo que se metía.

-Me temo no es así comandante a partir de este momento da inicio la operación viuda negra, en donde deberá garantizar el arribo de las chicas de la alianza de la información sin incidente alguno y facilitar su convivencia con el chico con el propósito de lograr una paz permanente entre la alianza de la información con el reino de la legitimidad, además de que paralelamente la operación suegra en donde debe evitar que el joven sea seducido y deserte sin importar el precio, medio, o sacrificio da inicio.

-No pueden pedirme que haga eso, es prácticamente obligarme a cortarme a mí misma de todos mis elementos para una cita a ciegas ¿qué se supone debo hacer con Hevia? ¿Le digo que se prepare por que pronto le enviare de regreso a casa para que lo casen a la fuerza?

-En si no hay problemas con él hasta donde sé respecto a dicho acto según dice la oficina de sangre azul, además sus constantes quejas han dado a entender que puede prescindir de él como elemento activo, solo asegúrese de que este físicamente listo para su ceremonia.

-¿Físicamente? ¿Acaso su boda será un triatlón?-Para responder eso, el supermo comandante saco un papel adicional que hizo floreytia tuviese miedo- No, no, pensándolo mejor no responda, no quiero saber. Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto

-Ordenes son ordenes comandante…-dijo mirando el informe adicinal y haciendo una obvia mueca de sorpresa- ¿es posible esto siquiera? Me alegra no estar en los zapatos de este chico… le deseo Suerte con su misión y a este pobre soldado caído-Pero antes de que la comunicación se cortase el supremo comandante recuerda algo-Algo más…me han llegado informes de que usted y el soldado Qsawer han tenido roses personales hace un tiempo según el informe de uno de nuestros elites, debido a la precaria situación, además de nuestra imposibilidad de respaldarla, hemos solicitado a su familia un permiso especial para usted en caso de ser necesario como una vía para retener al estudiante pero de momento aún no hemos recibido confirmación de ello aunque parece estar dispuestos a aceptar la idea.

-¿Permiso especial? ¿Para qué?

-Solo digamos que puede sentirse libre de tener más encuentros con su subordinado sin riesgos a un juicio militar por ello, nos aseguraremos de pagar todos los gastos de la ceremonia si logra convencerle de ello, incluso en caso de embarazo su familia ha aceptado tener al vástago en su casa. No me vea de esa forma comandante, necesitamos para esto a como dé lugar y sus encuentros resultaron beneficiosos para la causa.

La comandante se sujetó la cabeza con ganas de llorar. Solo eso faltaba el que por fin se enterasen los altos mandos de la mentira que el chico le había dado al primer candidato en su lista de pretendientes meses atrás y que le había rebajado a una puta cualquiera.

-si es posible retener al chico con sus cualidades sexuales le sería agradecido por nuestra parte… corto la comunicación.

Un nuevo grito se escucha por toda la división causando más alarma entre los soldados que ya preparaban sus cosas para una movilización inmediata.

Tardo unos minutos en reponerse la comandante de la 37 ° división mecanizada del reino de la legitimidad de dicha comunicación, deseaba agarrar una de sus preciadas y codiciadas botellas de sake de su reserva especial que tenía en su camarote solo para olvidar la inusual misión que se le había encomendado en las peligrosas tierras en las que se encontraba.

-servir como casamentera de ese idiota dando una sonrisa ante todas las posibles candidatas de la alianza de la información, mientras tengo que buscar una forma de evitar que este deserte a su facción- dijo mientras mordisqueaba su pipa- y a su vez frustrar mi trabajo de manera indirecta para el reino de la legitimidad… ¿Por qué tenía que ser una cosa como esa? -oculto su cara con la mano- ¿por qué no pidió mejor intentar abrir un frente contra corporaciones capitalistas? Siento que me hubiese sido más fácil que esta estupidez.

-Comandante ¿ya tiene la misión encomendada a nuestra unidad?

-¿eh?-

Se giró y observo como la princesa de su escuadrón, la piloto elite del Object Baby Magnum, le veía fijamente esperando sus palabras, y tras de ella a ciertos idiotas que conocía bien, tratando de ocultarse.

-en efecto ya tengo las ordenes de los superiores pero primero- agitando su pipa como si fuese una batuta y pareciendo ser la comandante de siempre- dime que fue ahora lo que hicieron nuestros héroes en esta ocasión para actuar de esa forma.

El termino héroes con el que se había referido a Hevia y Qweser llamo la atención de todos, pero no dijeron nada.

-Aparte de dañar mis preciados muebles importados desde la zona este de Europa y negarse a pagar los gastos de reparación correspondientes de ello, desesperaron a la anciana de mecánica por estar testeando con los controles de mi unidad nuevamente, también son acusados de comer a hurtadillas las raciones militares-Se queda pensando unos segundos-ninguna otra novedad que haya visto hoy.

-vaya pensé que sabría de lo que paso con…

-Cállate idiota- dijo Hevia cerrándole la boca a su compañero- no nos eches más tierra a la fosa.

-vaya, vaya así que dañaron tus preciados muebles que tanto trabajo costo traer del viejo continente- dijo mirando a los chicos quienes la veían como una tirana- parece ser que deberé descontar casi la totalidad de su salario por el resto de sus vidas solo para costear que alguien venga a revisarles, ni se diga de los gastos por repararles.

-por favor tenga piedad de nosotros- dijo Qsawer de rodillas en el piso.

-juro no le hicimos nada a esas cosas- dijo Hevia mientras le alababa- oh misericordiosa nuestra bien dotada comandante.

-¿me están diciendo que haga la vista gorda ante una petición de nuestro piloto elite? –dijo mientras recibía las alabanzas de los chicos.

La pregunta lleno de esperanza a los idiotas, pero.

-me opongo a dicha posibilidad- dijo la princesa tajantemente.

-perdónenos –dijeron ambos al unísono.

-bueno puede me vea bondadosa con ustedes… -sonriéndoles de manera tranquilizadora- tenemos una misión de recepción de cierto personal de la alianza de la información que buscaran dar motivos a sus superiores para formalizar una alianza temporal que nos permita enfrentarnos a los poderes que las organizaciones capitalistas que tienen fuerte presencia en estas tierras y si es posible despojar a la organización de la fe su territorio remanente en este lugar.

-¿una operación conjunta? –Dijo la princesa extrañada- supongo deberé prepararme para la batalla.

-de momento las ordenes son solo atender bien a los invitados y se me acaba de ocurrir una brillante idea…-dijo mirando a ambos chicos que de inmediato tuvieron un escalofrió en sus espaldas- que uno de nuestros héroes nacionales sirva de anfitrión con la visitante y sea responsable de la efectividad de la operación conjunta o en su caso de su fracaso y posterior combate con la alianza de la información asumiendo la responsabilidades derivadas de ello a cuestas.

-Este… ¿Es una broma cierto?-dijo Hevia sudando a mares-¿quiere que sirvamos de embajadores en pláticas de paz y si fallamos carguemos con toda la responsabilidad?

-Yo solo soy un estudiante- trato de defenderse Qsawer mientras analizaba seriamente el huir corriendo de allí- ¡no puede pedirme algo así!

-Oh puedo asignarles arduas tareas pesadas, las cuales puede que generen un pequeño ingreso adicional para sobrellevar la cuenta de reparación de los preciados muebles de nuestra princesa

-Prefiero las tareas- dijo Qsawer sin duda alguna- ¿debemos limpiar los baños o algo así?

-se ve no tienes dignidad- agrego Melinda.

-¿Puedo ver si mi familia puede aportarme algún capital?

-Lo dejaremos a la suerte- mostrando una moneda a los chicos- veamos que decide esta –lanzándole al aire- ¿Qué desean?

-¡Cara! –Grito Qsawer por instinto notando que había condenado el resultado- ¡demonios!

-¡Idiota!-dijo Hevia mientras seguía la moneda en el aire- ¡acabas de aceptar sus términos!

-la moneda giro en el aire y tras caer y rodar un poco mostro cara-

-oh Genial…-La comandante de abundantes pechos sonríe complacida- Heivia avísale al personal de la cocina que estarás pelando patatas con ellos hasta nueva orden.

-¡espere! ¡Pensé que el ganador podría hacer el trabajo pesado!- dijo Qsawer asustado

-nunca dije que habría un ganador… pero pensé asumirías seria el honor de representar a todo el reino de la legitimidad con nuestros invitados y mostrarles nuestra cordialidad

\- por primera vez agradezco mi mala suerte-festejo Hevia con una inusual danza.

\- ve a prepararte para recibir a la invitada a las 1500 horas y recuerda el destino de la división y nuestra princesa esta en tus manos.

\- esto debe ser una pesadilla.

-Le diré a la vieja de mantenimiento que prepare el Baby Magnum para una batalla de 1 vs todos.

-¡Oye! ¡¿Tanta confianza me tienes?! –La princesa corrió para no perder tiempo y estar preparada para el combate- ¡por favor alguien tenga piedad de mí!

Las unidades empezaron a prepararse para lo peor y un asedio en su contra

-¡saben esto dejara un trauma e historial en mi persona!


	3. joder esto sera malo

Bueno les traigo un nuevo capítulo de este proyecto el cual espero que pronto tenga mas visitas y reseñas con la pronta actualización de esta novela en mi grupo de kikuslirus pero bueno espero sea de su agrado y espero sus ideas para seguir con la mala suerte del buen Quemser.

Capítulo 2

Bienvenida señorita jo…der esto será malo

El reino de la legitimad controlaba una pequeña extensión de tierra en la zona en conflicto en el sur de lo que antes había sido conocido como Estados Unidos Mexicanos, si bien la zona carecía de bienes estratégicos o vías de acceso importantes la península en su momento había sido desde tiempos antes de la desintegración de su nación en un gran atractivo turístico para los habitantes del norte de Europa y de la nación americana, por ese motivo el reino de la legitimad había logrado convencer que los encuentros del Quemser y las candidatas de la alianza de la información se realizarán en su propio territorio evitando con ello un posible secuestro del matadragones al viajar fuera de su esfera de influencia y así manejar mejor la situación…

El rubio chico famoso por ser parte del duo que había destruido varios object en el pasado por métodos poco convencionales estaba arreglado de manera algo noble con un ajustado traje de gala pero sudando frio frente a las puertas de un hotel de lujo en donde debía recibir a la invitada de la alianza de la información y servirle en su visita, si bien el desconocía los motivos de la invitada su misión de mantenerle contenta en su estancia bajo cualquier medio bajo amenaza de un posible conflicto con la alianza por culpa suya le tenía en un estado más que lamentable… que más de uno notaba a simple vista.

-Quemser será mejor que pongas una mejor cara o iniciaras la guerra más rápido de lo esperado –dijo la comandante Froleytia Capistrano viéndole desde la base de operaciones por medio de las diversas cámaras de seguridad colocadas en puntos estratégicos del recinto.

-pero yo no debería encargarme de estas cosas… -se lamentó el chico mientras se limpiaba el sudor- se supone tenemos embajadores preparados para ello o alguna persona capacitada al menos… yo solo soy un simple estudiante

\- bueno señor estudiante lamento informarle que la alianza de la información pidió que sea personalmente alguno de ustedes dos afortunados chicos los que sirvan de receptores puede que sea para darles su agradecimiento por haber interferido con varias de sus operaciones…

-¿pero por que yo? Hevia es un noble que de seguro sabe hacer estas cosas mejor que yo o al menos que venga a darme un consejo o dos...

\- en estos momentos Hevia está cumpliendo un labor muy importante y no podemos molestarle para algunas trivialidades.

En alguna parte en el interior de los almacenes de suministros para las cocinas de la base de la 37° división mecanizada

-¡¿en serio debo pelar 2 toneladas de papa yo solo?! –Dijo mirando una montaña de papas que serviría para alimentar a toda su división por el resto de la temporada- ¡¿y aparte me das un cuchillo sin casi filo de menos de 2 cm para ello?!

En efecto- dijo el jefe de cocina viéndole con lastima- Esa es la orden de la comandante capistrano pero creo que tenía una segunda opción si usted se negaba a realizar estas labores de cocina.

-Creo me arrepentiré de preguntarlo pero… -dijo viendo con esperanzas al señor- ¿Cuál era la otra opción?

Déjeme verificarlo…-dijo sacando unas hojas dobladas en su bolsillo- ah sí parece que los conflictos entre la organización de la fe y el reino de la legitimidad han aumentado en escala en la península itálica así que podría ir a reforzar la ofensiva para intentar un ataque al centro de poder de la organización de la fe en un contingente del mar mediterráneo contra 5 objects enemigos y…

-Me encantan las papas sobre todo si son unas deliciosas papas fritas, también me encantan en puré con salsa sobre ella o incluso si son parte de un buen estofado –Canto de manera improvisada empezando a pelar las papas una tras otra- no hay nada mejor que estar aquí pelando papas en la seguridad de este oscuro y olvidado sitio.

Supongo accedió a su primera opción- dijo su superior viendo que en verdad ponía su esfuerzo en ello- ahora lo que me preocupa es que lo logre en verdad nos debería durar al menos un mes dicho cargamento y entretenerle con él lo mas posible pero ahora dudo de ello.

De regreso en los cuarteles generales donde la comandante y su equipo monitoreaba al chico…

Por lo tanto solo podremos confiar en tus habilidades logísticas en estos momentos… -dijo comandante mecánicamente para detonar la nula confianza que le tenía- así que improvisa lo mejor que puedas.

Entiendo confían en mis habilidades… entonces ¡¿Por qué la princesa está en su object lista para salir al combate?! –exclamo desesperado al micrófono oculto en su cuello.

-como tú mismo lo has dicho es por tus habilidades logísticas…-dijo la comandante con toda sinceridad- no dudamos inicies las hostilidades en menos de una hora no espera… la apuesta más grande es que inicies hostilidades en menos de 5 minutos… y entre ellas ah apostado la jefa de mecánica

-¡¿hay apuestas de cuando meteré la pata?! –Reclamo con ira- ¡¿tanta fe tienen en mí?!

-tranquilo… yo estoy al pendiente para evitar te maten –dijo la princesa mientras a lo lejos movía los cañones principales del baby magnum al unísono para mostrarle que estaba lista para disparar- solo procura alejarte del rango de la explosión

-dudo pueda hacer eso princesa… -dijo lamentándose pero nota como una serie de vehículos militares se acercan al hotel escoltando una limosina oscura- creo llego la hora

-entendido señores prepárense para la operación… "PRINCESA" a partir de este momento se cifrara para los superiores los datos de esta operación por medio del cifrado PLYBIOS demonios odio usar métodos tan arcaicos para las operaciones pero nos pidieron buscar una manera de que los algoritmos sean acordes a los nuevos protocolos de digitalización en caso de intercepción

-espera un segundo… ¿acaso esta operación está siendo cifrada por una simple división en una matriz de 5x5?.

-bueno aunque no lo creas ha funcionado antes para ocultar algunas operaciones después de todo nunca imaginaran colocar las letras de alfabeto entre dichas celdas para ocultar los mensajes normalmente al usar cifrado numérico buscan un algoritmo más casual.

-¡espero salga mal su informe por haber usar la ñ o no haber juntado l en la misma celda!-reclamo el chico.

-tiene razón el chico cuiden esos detalles para evitar el cifrado salga erróneo…

-¡Entendido comandante! –Dijo una de sus asistentes empezando el decodificado- Iniciando operación 35 42 24 33 13 15 43 11

-¡preparando los cañones secundarios y principales…! –Exclamo milinda preparándose para disparar- espero su autorización para disparar.

\- ¡Quemser!

\- ¿yo que? –dijo asustado esperando lo peor-

-¡se un intento de caballero aunque te duela! –Exclamo la comandante- inicia la operación "PRINCESA" en estos momentos.

-siento no seré lo suficientemente bueno…-dijo suspirando.

Observo la caravana de vehículos postrarse frente a él con la limosina deteniéndose justo a su altura y para su sorpresa bajo un hombre mayor de tez oscura traje oscuro con lentes de sol con obvios músculos bajo su traje fue quien tras bajar del vehículo se dirigió al Qsewer

-Vaya –dijo ajustándose la gafas para verle directamente- vaya parece ser que en verdad eres el verdadero mata dragones… por un momento pensamos que enviarían a un impostor o dirían no estarías disponible como tu compañero.

-debe ser nuestro invitado…-dijo forzando una sonrisa y haciéndole señas para que pase al edificio- por favor pase a la recepción y yo…

-muy listo-ajustándose las gafas nuevamente para cubrir sus ojos- de seguro te pidieron decir eso para que tengamos una idea errónea sobre la situación y enviemos erróneamente posteriormente personal ajeno a los requerimientos tras ver nuestro supuesto fallo tras la primera opción… ¿después de todo rechazarías a todos los demás candidatos si enviásemos varones con mi gran físico tras este fracaso no?

-¿eh? –exclamo sin entender la situación.

\- pero nosotros somos más listos chico… -dijo sonriéndole como despreciándole- es por ello que la primera opción que elegimos es sin duda alguien con quien ya has tenido un contacto de primera mano y que podrá saber si intentas engañarnos.

-¿Por qué debería yo de engañarles? –Dijo con duda y sorpresa ante esta declaración- le juro que yo no haría nunca eso.

\- supongo que intentas hacerte el tonto como siempre- dijo una pequeña niña rubia que bajaba de la limosina usando un vestido rojo escarlata que relucía sus pequeñas curvas y adornado con algunos toques rosados junto con un peinado que resaltaba sus rizos como taladros en su dorado cabello quien veía seriamente al chico- espero sepas tratarme como se debe caballero.

-¡¿tu?!

Mientras tanto en los cuarteles generales la comandante veía esta situación de manera extrañada… la persona que parecían haber traído los miembros de la alianza de la información no era más que un infante por lo que parecía poco probable de que pudiese ser capaz de seducir al Quemser como tanto temían sus superiores ni que decir siquiera que pudiese seducir al chico por lo tanto no habría ningún riesgo para el reino de la legitimidad… oh eso creía por que al ver al chico por la pantalla y como este estaba impactado le desconcertó además de los informes de que este había aumentado drásticamente su presión arterial entre otros reportes que no deberían suceder ya que sin duda el chico había reaccionado ante la pequeña empezando a sudar y a sonrojarse causándole sorpresa a la comandante.

-¡informe!

-¡hay reacciones nerviosas y corporales por la niña!

-parece tener reacciones corporales por ella señora.

-¡los datos corroboran una reacción por ella!

-¡¿acaso es un pedofilo?! –dijo perdiendo el color y tratando de calmarse- se que en las en la alianza de la información y las corporaciones capitalistas no es tan mal visto eso pero nunca imagine que el… no espera debe haber algún error es obvio el ah mostrado interés por mis pechos por lo que no es posible… aunque por cómo ve a la princesa… demonios parece tienen una excelente inteligencia.

-tal vez reaccione por cualquier cosa a la cual metérsela señora… -dijo una de las chicas viendo despectivamente los datos-

-¿no están diciendo luego los hombres que en tiempos de guerra cualquier agujero es trinchera…?

-¿en serio dicen esas vulgaridades?

-sigamos a la espera… debemos recolectar más información

De regreso con el chico el pobre retrocedía aterrado al ver a la chica frente a el… después de todo no era alguien desconocido para él y que había dejado un fuerte impacto emocional en el chico tras darle un pequeño trauma tiempo atrás…

-no puede ser…. –exclamo perdiendo el habla al verla- ¿pero qué haces tú aquí?

\- soy la primer candidata como puedes verlo… -dijo dando una vuelta para que apreciara su vestido- espero no te moleste verme así y no con mi traje de acondicionamiento… -dijo mirándole con una sonrisa algo picara- sé que preferirás verme con ese traje ajustado como antes pero hay que ser formales de momento.

-¡no digas esas cosas! ¡¿Qué quieres piensen de mi persona?!

-dudo empeore más tu situación considerando no eres más que un pervertido chico…

-¡¿en serio eres tu la indicada para decirme eso?!

-¡¿disculpa que quieres decirme con eso?! ¡yo soy toda una dama y honrada chica y tu un plebeyo que disfruta de entrar sin invitación a la morada de una doncella como yo!

-¡has dicho cosas que nisiquiera vienen a tu estatus en esa oración!

Las palabras de la chica desconcertaron a la comandante… se portaba con demasiada familiaridad con el chico algo de debía ser imposible desde el punto de vista estratégico al ser individuos con nula posibilidad de relación directa al ser miembros militares de distintas facciones contrarias en guerra pero una frase de la chica le dio una respuesta inesperada para ella.

-¿sin su traje de acondicionamiento? –Dijo la comandante sorprendiéndose por esas palabras dándose cuenta de inmediato del significado tras ello- acaso ella es una elite que piloteo algún object con el que ha tenido contacto en el pasado.

-pero señora su registros así como su pista de audio no parece corroborarse con ninguno de los enemigos que ha enfrentado el baby magnum…

-¡traten de encontrar alguna concordancia! ¡no se limiten a encuentros con la alianza de la información tal vez le conoció en alguna operación conjunta y la alianza le contacto con antelación!

-¿en verdad serían capaces de ello?

\- me temo todo es posible si tratasen de hacerse con esos chicos para debilitar a nuestra armada…

-mmm –la elite del reino de la legitimidad milinda solo aumento el enfoque de la chica quien estaba frente a Qsawer por medio de los dispositivos antipersonales de su object- no veo nada inusual en ella –dijo ampliando la imagen y notando a simple vista que ella era mucho más madura en todos los aspectos que ella- dudo sea una amenaza para el.

Mientras tanto el chico y ella se habían acercado demasiado para enfrentarse cara a cara con sus acusaciones

-de todas las personas ¿Por qué vendrías tú? ¿no te basto con la desilusión que me causaste en ese entonces y ahora vienes a acabar el trauma? ¡deberían de juzgarte por ello!

-¡créelo o no esa es una estimación de como seré dentro de algunos años! –dijo con un pequeño tic- ¡Así que solo deberás esperar un poco si quieres verme asi!

-¡¿es en serio eso?! ¡en verdad ocurrirá ese milagro!

-con la alimentación adecuada y algunos cuantos ejercicios será posible si así deseas molde mi cuerpo para tu persona… -dijo desviando la mirada tratando de ya no hablar de ese tema tan delicado para ella- asi que por favor dejemos eso de una vez…

\- ¿por si lo deseo? ¡Todo el mundo apreciaría dicho acto en beneficio de la humanidad!

-¡Ya basta!-dijo acercándose y susurrándole al oído -te eh dicho desde hace tiempo que tu serias mío y desde luego me asegurare de ello ahora que los de arriba lo han autorizaron por lo que no deberás preocuparte de que te complaceré en ese aspecto si tu lo deseas siempre y cuando me cumplas a mí...

-¿los que arriba qué?

Mientras tanto en el baby magnum la princesa Melinda no podía darle cabida a lo que sus cámaras mostraban ante sus ojos… la pequeña niña aún más joven que ella misma estaba allí besando a Quenser frente a ella y este no le rechazaba siquiera –cabe destacar que desde el Angulo de las cámaras producto de ser de 1 generación de óptica básica ella veía esto cuando la chica en realidad solo le susurra al oído- por lo que en un momento entro en un shock momentáneo pero al siguiente estaba apuntando sus cañones directamente hacia la pareja y se preparaba para disparar

-¡Belinda qué diablos sucede me marca estas preparándote para disparar los cañones railguns! –exclamo asustada la comandante por el comunicador.

-comandante creo es una excelente oportunidad para eliminar a un elite enemigo que debemos aprovechar de manera inmediata

-¡¿Qué diablos estas diciendo?! ¡Son nuestros aliados de momento y ese armamento aniquilara a todos nuestros hombres en 300 metros de radio de donde está la elite!

-son víctimas colaterales que podemos asumir comandante… -dijo ajustando la mira para darle a la cara de la chica- iniciando la recarga de los cañones y preparándose para disparar

-¡melinda detente en este momento! ¡no eh autorizado ningún ataque y esto puede considerarse una insubordinación! ¡Alguien que obstruya el control del HO ahora mismo! ¡En serio está preparándose para disparar!


	4. Mentiras sin fundamento

Mentiras Verdaderas

El grupo de 3 helicópteros de ataque en formación delta con blindaje anti radar y armamento pesado sin duda eran algo inusual de ver en una era donde todas las inversiones militares eran enfocadas a los Objects, pero el cuanto helicóptero equipado con diversos equipos para evitar la detección y con equipos de camuflaje óptico apareció entre los helicóptero de ataque pesado sin duda justificaban de alguna manera su presencia mientras que estos descendían sobre la base aérea dentro de los muros del reino Legítimo.

La Mayor Floleytia Capistranoa comandante en jefe de aquellas fuerzas apostadas en la base procedentes del 37° batallón de mantenimiento móvil sintió algo de miedo al ver cómo tras abrirse las puertas del helicóptero escoltado descendió de ellas su máximo superior en la rama militar escoltado por soldados vistiendo armaduras completas herméticas experimentales y sintiendo con ello un miedo completamente justificado, debido a que había sido el mismísimo comandante supremo quien se había tomado la molestia de venir en persona para venir a reprenderla a ella viajando desde la misma capital del reino legitimo solo para verle...

-espero no me ordenen en verdad que acepte a esas locas en mi unidad –Dijo para sí misma la Mayor Capistrano, recordando la sugerencia casi orden de que aceptase en su unidad a un número reducido de chicas de la facciones enemigas para garantizar una buena relación con la alianza de la información así como la buena disponibilidad de aceptarlas en caso de que sean consideradas candidatas idóneas para el matrimonio del estudiante Qsewer, pero al ver como Pier descendía con una mirada seria en su rostro que se fijó en ella perdió el color - esto será malo.

Se dijo en sus adentros mientras que se acertaba y hacia el saludo militar correspondiente a su superior.

-Espero que su viaje haya sido agradable supremo Comandante Pier.-Grito la comandante para enmascarar su miedo ante su comandante y aquellos fornidos hombres que le escoltaban, pero contrario a lo que esperaba toda la escolta de Pier la miro y saludo con visible nerviosismo bajo esas armaduras herméticas.

-¡Mayor Capistrano se pone a sus servicios señor! ¡Presente para seguir cualquier indicación sin importar lo difícil o imposible que parezca!

-¡al contrario es un honor estar ante usted mayor!

-¡un honor estar ante su presencia señor!

-¡no sabe el gusto el poder conocerla en persona Mayor!

-¡un honor tener su presencia Mayor!

-¡no sabe lo agradecidos que estamos de poder estar aquí!

Gritaron al unísono toda la escolta quienes rompiendo la formación de proteccion solo para devolver el saludo desconcertando a la Mayor al verlos olvidar sus quehaceres y saludándole como si ella fuese la persona más importante en el lugar, casi ignorando al supremo comandante Pier ¿Por qué la trataban de esa manera cuando era de un rango mucho menor a ellos mismos inclusive? ¿Por qué seguían en esa posición acaso ellos?

-¿heee? Descansen

-Dijo y efecto los escoltas del comandante siguieron su orden cosa fuera de todo protocolo que puso de inmediato en alerta a Floretia aún más en cuanto puso un pie en la tierra el comandante para ponerse frente a ella.

-Supremo comandante Pier, señor no debió molestarse en venir en persona al frente de combate solo debió mandar la orden y con ello nos movilizaríamos de inmediato.

-Basta de formalidades-dijo Pier mientras que hacía a un lado a sus subordinados- ¿Podría darme su reporte detallado respecto a las últimas informaciones que ha proporcionado?

-No comprendo porque tenía que venir en persona por el reporte señor ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente claro lo que reporte con anterioridad?

\- Mayor Floleytia Capistrano, le responderé esa pregunta en su momento pero primero le pediré que me responda una pregunta personal ¿Desde hace cuánto no ha estado en la capital?

Mayor Floleytia Capistrano hizo un rápido recuento en su mente antes de responder con total honestidad.

-unos 5 años si mal no recuerdo, señor.

-Vaya eso sí que es mucho tiempo, ¿Por qué no ha solicitado unas bien merecidas vacaciones Mayor? ¿Sabe que podría meternos en problemas si el sindicato se enterara que le debemos tantos días de vacaciones?

Ante esa pregunta Floleytia sudo frio, no quería responderle que había evitado las vacaciones para evitar encontrarse con su familia en el reino legítimo, y estas a su vez le preparasen algún noble dispuesto a reclamar su útero, aunque no tenía muchas otras respuestas válidas para ello.

-Eh intentado hacerlo en más de una ocasión señor, pero siempre que tengo mi solicitud en la mano, una misión urgente me llega de improviso donde me piden una movilización inmediata a favor de los intereses del reino las cuales no puedo rehusar.

El supremo comandante asintió ante esa respuesta y no pudo comentar nada al respecto, el mismo sabia el cómo algunos de sus subordinados y poderosos nobles habían tratado de acabar con la unidad bajo el mando de la Mayor Capistrano por el peligro que representaba para sus intereses, por lo que no hizo más que ponerse alado de Froleytia.

-Por favor-dijo el supremo comandante Pier mientras le hizo una señal para que ella avanzara a su lado -Asumo ya tiene una habitación adecuada para una charla importante como le eh solicitado Y luego por favor recuérdeme que debemos hablar de cómo se le compensara esas vacaciones perdidas.

-Creo que me conformare con que me las liquiden a mi cuenta personal.

-Me imaginaba que esa sería su respuesta, después de todo para alguien tan dedicada como usted las vacaciones son una pérdida de tiempo…

-Yo firmemente creo que con los cazadores de dragones en sus filas debió todo parecerle unas vacaciones permanentes por eso debió olvidarlas la Mayor-Comento uno de los miembros de la escolta, saltándose cualquier protocolo.

Floreytia no entendió por qué a la mención de sus dos subordinados idiotas un extraño brillo apareció en los ojos de todos quienes los rodeaban quienes de inmediato pararon a enfocar su mirada hacia ella incomodándole por ello.

-Señor, sé que hay ciertos rumores acerca de los soldados Qsewer y Hevia, pero le aseguro que todo tiene una explicación lo...

Pier solo regreso a ver a sus subordinados seriamente quienes muy indiscretamente habían concentrado su atención en la bien agraciada teniente que lo acompañaba, ante la mirada del comandante en jefe prosiguieron con regresar a proteger los helicópteros mientras que la comandante notaba extrañada dicha actitud...

-Todo el asunto respecto a los cazadores de dragones lo discutiremos cuando y donde yo lo acuerde Mayor, cualquier palabra dicha sobre ellos antes o después de eso, será severamente castigada, ¿ha entendido?

Floreytia solo asintió sin entender nada y se limitó a guiar a su superior por los corredores de la base que ocupaban. Finalmente llegaron a un cuarto adecuado para una conversación de gran secreto, una completamente insonorizada usada para obtener información de los civiles usando elementos cotidianos para ganarse sus confianza… pero ella en realidad había preparado esa habitación para el peor de los escenarios.

-ahora que llegamos dígame por favor ¿Acaso seré detenida por no lograr que la elite rechace a Qsewer?-Pregunto Floreytia antes de entrar -

-No sea tan tímida Mayor, solo le he pedido que prepare un cuarto seguro debido a algunas circunstancias que pronto entenderá y por las cuales se tuvo que tomar acciones, no planeo encerrarla y luego tomar el mando de su unidad-Pier voltea mientras veía al Baby Magnum preparándose a la lejanía para proteger la base ante cualquier eventualidad por la presencia del comandante Pier-No creo pueda tampoco.

Ambos entraron al cuarto dejando a sus respectivos guarda espaldas fuera. Ya una vez dentro Pier se sienta completamente relajado en un mueble muy lujoso preparado para su llegada, invitando a Froleytia a sentarse frente a él.

-Teniente, nuestro tiempo antes de que nuestra visita estelar arribe a la base es escaso así que iré directo al punto. ¿Qué opinión tiene sobre los cazadores de dragones? Y no me refiero a lo que me transmitió antes, quiero la verdad.

-¿debo entender que tengo libertad para dar mis opiniones personales?

-desde luego.

-Esos dos bastardos no son más que un par de idiotas, pervertidos, insurrectos, buenos para nada, pervertidos, derrochadores, inútiles, lujuriosos, pervertidos, hambrientos, acosadores, llorones, pervertidos, estafadores ¿ya mencione pervertidos?

-Sí -Dijo extrañándose ante esa pregunta que ella misma guiaba-Varias veces de hecho.

-Bueno déjeme repetirlo para dejarlo claro… Ellos son unos pervertidos como ningunos que haya conocido, incluso se han atrevido a atacarme personalmente –dijo mientras apretaba con fuerza su puño- al punto que pensé ejecutaría a esos bastardos con mis propias manos tras que ellos se atreviesen a tocar mi pecho y dijesen de el...

-¡De acuerdo eso es demasiado- el comandante Pier tuvo que callar a la mayor para evitar esta siguiese despotricando a los cazadores de dragones. -Veo no los aprecia mucho, aun con sus cualidades.

-Créame si pudiese deshacerme de ellos ya lo hubiese hecho hace mucho tiempo comandante, pero de alguna forma siempre que los mando a morir en el campo de batalla, regresan con las piezas de un object enemigo acuestas –dijo Floretia mientras que desviaba la mirada.

-Ya veo, así que es esa la razón por la cual ese par siempre son enviados en primera fila contra el Object enemigo-suspiro el comandante- le seré sincero más de un noble tiene la intención de que mueran en el campo de batalla y se acabe su leyenda, pero no espere usted también lo desease.

-¿Entonces me confirma que han enviado a mi escuadrón a morir en más de una ocasión bajo esa idea? –Dijo la comandante fríamente- eso sin duda puede justificar las últimas misiones que hemos realizado.

La única respuesta que obtuvo del supremo comandante fue un incómodo silencio, el cual le confirmaba sus peores miedos.

-pero qué coño…perdón, no es propio de mi exaltarme tanto, es que esta misión me tiene un poco molesta, lo siento, me disculpo

-Dios, está claro que usted no conoce para nada la situación en la capital –dijo para para si mismo el supremo comandante mientras que masajeaba su frente- ni qué decir del tipo de fama que envuelve al mítico pelotón de reconocimiento 37°

-¿mítico? –pregunto La Comandante mientras le miraba extrañada por dicha frase, le habían dicho de varias maneras a su pelotón pero nunca de esa manera- ¿no se habrá equivocado de palabra?

-No, mítico los describe bastante bien. Creo será más fácil así explicarle la situación en la capital –dijo acercándole a unos libros que había traído personalmente a la junta el cual al verlo la comandante no pudo más que mirarlos extrañada.

-Un libro para colorear ¿Qué tiene esto que ver con los idiotas o la situación?

-Por favor lea su contenido, luego yo aclarare sus dudas.

Froleytia solo inflo su pecho en una rabieta silenciosa contra su superior, pero termino accediendo, total no tenía nada más que hacer en esa situación, nada a menos que el comandante fuese un nuevo candidato para ella y empezara a preguntarle donde poder tomar su virginidad.

Al tomar el libro sintió una enorme molestia en su interior con solo leer el título del libro.

-¿Libro para colorear oficial basado en los legendarios los cazadores de dragones? ¿Quién se inventó esta cosa?

Pier solo le hizo una señal de seguir con ello y ella abrió el libro para leer su contenido.

-Hace mucho tiempo, en las estepas congeladas de Alaska había un lago congelado que protegía en sus aguas cristalinas un gran secreto condenado al olvidado hace mucho, y así debió quedarse por siempre, pero en esta era donde la humanidad había iniciado una guerra ajena a los lineamientos de honor y justicia de nuestro honorable reino lo que causo que una batalla fuese librada en sus cercanías entre los honorables miembros de la armada del reino legítimo y los fanáticos religiosos de la organización de la Fe…. Frente ambas fuerzas los poderosos Objects de cada bando dieron las primeras descargas y su lucha se prolongó por horas donde sin saberlo los ardientes cañones de object enemigo liberaron al espíritu que en el lago dormía de su letargo el cual furioso desquito su ira sobre los inocentes soldados del reino…

Floreytia no quiso seguir leyendo estaba claro que esta historia no tenía ninguna importancia y era más que ridícula al verse soldados portando sus uniformes de gala usados solo en los desfiles de la capital luchando en el campo de batalla mientras los objects se disparaban mutuamente en la imagen, pero el supremo comandante la ínsito con la mirada a que siguiese.

-esto es estúpido-exclamo en voz alta Floreytia mientras que dio salto varias páginas y siguió la lectura.

Entonces mientras la joven princesa de largos cabellos dorados y ojos de zafiro que servía como piloto elite del Object asignado de proteger aquellos hombres Baby magnun yacía en las garras del enemigo… ¿Por qué demonios la princesa en verdad parece una en esta ilustracion? –dijo mostrando la imagen de la joven Milinda pero usando un vestido de color azul celeste semi transparente mientras que parecía desmayada alrededor de barbaros con exagerados elementos religiosos a su alrededor como cruces, estrellas de David, cruces egipcias y hasta esvásticas…

-¿me pregunto que diría ella de que la viesen de esta manera ese par de idiotas?

Mientras tanto en el interior del baby magnum la mencionada piloto Milinda Brantini sintió un extraño sentimiento… similar a un escalofrió que la distrajo de disfrutar de los deliciosos alimentos a los que tenía acceso en el interior de su object que distaban por mucho de las provisiones militares que consumía la mayoría del batallón…

Por un momento pensó se había activado alguna alerta temprana de sus múltiples sensores pero rápidamente descarto esa opción… no había novedades y su misión seguía siendo la de mantenerse a la espera en aquella posición para mostrar su presencia ah posibles amenazas…

-No se por que pero sentí aquello… pero no me agrado en lo absoluto.

De regreso a la reunión la mayor Capistrano no podia sino ver asqueada las ilustraciones que acompañaban a tales palabras sin poder concebir lo que buscaban representar…

Y entonces –leyó casi escupiendo..- El joven herido pero mostrando el valor de todo gran héroe se vio enfrentado por el espíritu que había despertado de su letargo, quien le pregunto al golpeado chico sobre cuál era su deseo por aplacar su ira ¿oro quizá? ¿Plata acaso? ¿Poder para él? Lo que deseara este se lo otorgaría él…

-¿Es en serio? ¡de haber tenido una oportunidad así no dudo ese imbécil hubiese tratado de violar a tan bien proporcionado espíritu! ¡¿Además por que su uniforme de gala de repente tuvo semejanzas a los trajes usados por el príncipe?!

-por favor continúe con la lectura…-fue todo lo que dijo el comandante…

Por otro lado en una zona alejada del batallón el pobre joven del quien se habia hablado solo estaba deseando acabasen de pincharle intencionalmente mientras que le confeccionaban un traje descente para su nueva misión como diplomático… cabe decir que ni el sastre ni las chicas que estaban allí para ayudarle a elegir algo descente estaban muy alegres con tal tarea…

-¿Por qué debemos ayudar a este pervertido? ¿no podemos solo comprarle un traje barato y ya irnos?

-tranquila con que acaben de ajustarle ese traje económico nos podremos retirar amiga

-¡¿pero por que tenia que ser de lana?! ¡Pica mucho! –Se quejó qsewer-

-¡tu mejor ni te quejes que no mereces siquiera portar algo tan elegante!

-¡recuérdale agradecerle a la mayor de permitirte usar un traje tan elegante para un pervertido como tú!

¡¿Por qué tengo que hacer esto?! –Se lamentó Qsewer mientras seguían con el traje.

Por ultimo la mayor capistrano sudando frio estaba por fin llegando al final del libro infantil pero sufriendo para acabar de leer tales palabras…

-El joven con los puños llenos de sangre de sus camaradas caídos negó las tentaciones del espíritu y con voz de trueno declaro lo único que su corazón anhelaba, si deseaba Poder pero no para su propio beneficio, el deseaba el poder para poder salvar a su bella princesa de las garras del enemigo, poder para ayudar a su amada nación de las intenciones de sus enemigos con su gente, el poder para volverse alguien digno para serle de utilidad a su patria aquel chico grito su deseo y en respuesta el cielo se abrió dejando caer frente a él una espada en llamas acudió a su llamado.

-¡¿estas ya son ridiculeces?! –exclamo Floreytia quien no pudo seguir leyendo, era absolutamente ridículo lo que había acabado de leer… pero por los dibujos de las siguientes paginas podía intuir que de alguna forma este cuento tenía algo que ver con lo sucedido a su hombres en aquella fatídica batalla realizada tiempo atrás en el frente de Alaska, claro que estaba segura que Qsewer nunca obtuvo, ni empuño una espada en llamas, ni que decir de que ella apareciese montando un corcel blanco comandando a los soldados usando igualmente armas ornamentales de la caballeria, o ya de plano que el joven Hevia quien parecía más un estereotipo de aquella vieja película de rambo armado con un arma tan grande que dudase siquiera se hubiese inventado aniquilase por su mismo con todo el ejército enemigo.

-Supongo no fue de su agrado la lectura…

-Vale esto está un poco más lindo de lo que fue en realidad –dijo cerrando el libro y viendo a su superior- supongo que a los niños les gusta este tipo de historias ¿verdad?

-Sigua leyendo por favor.

-señor creo es innecesario que lea esta fantasía le pido que por favor me explique que desea de mi…

-deseo siga leyendo…-dijo tajantemente…-

Floreytia de mala gana abrió el libro nuevamente aunque volvió a saltarse algunas páginas, solo para encontrarse a una ilustración que de inmediato le recordó al object tricore, como olvidarlo cuando casi fallece por el mismo aunque más adelante este estaba dibujado como si una bestia marina se tratase, claro que nuevamente el cuento se tomaba muchas libertades literarias, después de todo la bestia tenia colmillos oscuros y en el agua se veía lo que intuía era una cabeza de serpiente.

-Y fue entonces cuando los valerosos soldados Hevia y Qsewer montaron sobre la espalda de los blancos delfines que se acercaron a prestarles ayuda, ya que esas nobles criaturas eran las únicas que conocían la debilidad de su enemigo, gracias a que habían podido nadar alrededor suyo sin que este les hubiese atacado, aquel conocimiento el cual les comunicaron telepáticamente a los chicos, les revelo la manera de poder derrotarle, estos quienes agradecidos por la información pidieron que estos se alejasen a una distancia segura para que no fuesen heridos por la bestia causando que las nobles bestias se sintiesen honradas de poder haberles sido de ayuda a tan grandes humanos quienes se dirigieron a donde estos les guiaron nadando y preparándose para seguir las indicaciones reveladas por tan nobles y sabios animales… ¡Esto es una broma cierto! ¡¿No hay quien se crea esta estupidez? !¿verdad?

Pier solo suspiro mientras sacaba de su uniforme un libro semejante al que había entregado a la bien dotada floreytia.

-no, no lo es, puede culparnos de esta….historia, así como de sus incongruencias, a nosotros y desde luego a los empleados de inteligencia, se nos fue un poco la mano en su momento, pero igualmente fue muy útil, aunque ese tiempo ya ha pasado.

-No puedo imaginarme para que puede ser útil hacer un cuento fantástico de ese par de pervertidos.

-Al principio solo fue una propaganda idealizada para que los pequeños perdiesen el miedo a la guerra, una muy efectiva cabe decir, ¿Qué es más heroico que los viajes místicos de unos héroes quienes combaten contra los enemigos de nuestro reino para que uno duerma seguro en las ciudades?...sin embargo las cosas se salieron de control poco después de eso, y no puede culparnos, aquellos chicos a los que usted no para de llamar pervertidos han logrado cosas que son más que impresionantes, triunfaban donde cualquiera hubiese abandonado o rehusado siquiera pararse, inclusive en otros escuadrones cuya deficiencia les hacía blanco del enemigo y eran considerados los eslabones más débiles de toda la milicia han derrotado a aquellos objects que sembraron miedo y terror en nuestras filas al contarles en sus filas temporalmente… lo que comenzó como una pequeña mentira para elevar la moral de las tropas se convirtió en una leyenda viviente que se alimentaba de los rumores y crecía exponencialmente con cada segundo que pasase entre los militares, civiles y nobles por igual.

Floreytia vio cómo su superior suspiraba derrotado mientras habría el libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Sabe, nosotros fuimos los primeros en colorear sus historias y sugerimos usarlas para elevar la moral de la población.

-¿Disculpe?

-Los informes oficiales son muy crudos en realidad y demostraban el cómo habíamos sido duramente derrotados por el enemigo en ultimas fechas, nadie quiere saber las bajas, las muertes, o todo el daño colateral que causan un combate entre objects sabiendo que todo depende de cual este mejor preparado tecnológicamente para el terreno, pero la gente siempre quiere saber del héroe, así que quitamos algo de rojo aquí y allá, mientras le poníamos más colores brillantes y aprovechamos un hecho no visto en años… el poder regresarle protagonismo a los humanos sobre las maquinas…

-por favor dígame que no fue a la cámara de los lores a quienes se les ocurrió que yo me vería bien montada en un caballo con alas… ¡¿y con unas tres tallas más de copa?! ¡¿En serio creen que estarían resaltando así cosas de ese tamaño?!

-en su momento solo fue algo artístico….ya sabe algo que la muestre poderosa y demás, luego, bueno, todo se salió de control… Sus hazañas en combate no tienen rival, no hay nada que pueda comparárseles, son los semidioses de la modernidad. Si algún día dijésemos que ellos son dioses encarnados la mayoría de nuestra gente lo creería sin dudar siquiera y por ende las imágenes usadas buscan resaltar aquella imagen fantástica que se ha ido creando de ustedes.

Floreytia le quito el libro a su superior y al darle una ojeada rápida perdió el color en su cara… sin duda poco a poco las ilustraciones pasaban a ser más exageradas mientras que ella y los chicos parecían ser más héroes de fantasía que soldados de una armada.

Qsewer para este numero ya tenia toda la imagen de un príncipe portando incluso un traje personalizado que parecía buscar resaltar una mirada de joven cazanova y facciones sin duda alguna elegantes mientras que sujetaba entre sus manos lo que parecían ser pequeños petardos que ella intuyo eran los usuales explosivos Hand Axe… por el otro lado Hevia parecía tener la figura de un fisicoculturista cargando en su brazo una gran arma a su hombro que debía ser originalmente un simple rifle con miras ópticas y sensores estándares pero que parecía ahora ser un cañón de mano muy similar a los cañones secundarios de los objects, además de tener una pequeña barba de cerrojo y una apariencia que imponía presencia…

-Sin duda alguna creo Hevia estaría muy alegre de ver esta imagen suya…

Mientras decía eso el joven mencionado solo estiro sus brazos para relajarse un poco de tan molesta labor… llevaba oras pelando papas en aquella cocina pero lejos de quejarse el disfrutaba de ello, mientras él seguía pelando, cortando e inclusive machacando esas papas él no tenía que preocuparse de estar en la línea frontal en esa batalla… si el requería hacerse con varios logros para impresionar a su familia y la de su amada pero el relajarse de esa manera sin duda alguna era para el unas vacaciones sin importar lo cansado que fuesen tales actividades físicas…

-bueno ya machaque estos 50 kilos de papas… ¿Cómo debería preparar las siguientes señor?

-déjame pensarlo –dijo el cocinero en jefe de la cocina mientras que veia un libro de recetas con el titulo "1001 maneras de comer papas" el cual por cierto ya tenía marcado mas de ¾ partes del mismo… -¿Qué demonios puedo preparar antes de que se insubordinen los soldados por exceso de papas en el menú?

-¿dijo algo señor?

-si que vuelvas a cortar papas en lo que yo pienso en algo

-¡enterado! –dijo hevia dirigiéndose a buscar uno de los múltiples costales que había con papas cercanos…

-Mayor por favor aleje a este idiota de mi cocina…

Mientras tanto la mayor Capistrano no podia creer lo que el mayor le decía tan seriamente…

-lo que comenzó con una pincelada para hacerle a la historia más llamativa, ahora es lo que puede ver en sus manos, y déjeme asegurarle que más de un lord en la cámara de lores ahora cree que los caballos voladores existen, así como las espadas sagradas, que los objects son una coraza que evita que las princesas elite descontrolen sus grandes poderes mentales usados para controlar tales maquinarias o los dioses nórticos entre un largo ETC.

-Esto es una broma –dijo perdiendo el color al ver como en el libro parecían haber varios relatos de las misiones que había completado hasta el día de hoy- áfrica, Europa, américa, Asia… ¿cada misión que hemos realizado se ha transmutado en esto?

-Quisiese que así fuese, pero no, le aseguro que lo que tiene en sus manos es para mucho el libro más sagrado en el reino de la legitimidad para la mayor parte de la población civil y peor aún varios miembros militares y de la nobleza al menos hasta que su batallon decida hacer de nuevo de las suyas y tengamos que sacar otro…. No tiene ni idea de cómo varias unidades a lo largo del globo suplican tener a sus chicos aunque sea unas horas en su unidad para acabar con misiones que han durado años en un parpadeo, de hecho hay un grupo dentro del departamento de linaje quienes creen que Hevia y Qsewer podrían ser los descendientes del propio rey Arturo, cuyo linaje habría sido perdido a lo largo de las cruzas con los comunes, linaje que ahora han resurgido en tiempos de necesidad de su pueblo como la leyenda lo dicta.

-esto debe ser una pesadilla… -exclamo la Mayor poniendo sus manos en la cabeza.

Me temo no es así y peor aún ese grupo gana miles de adeptos con cada victoria en algún campo de batalla al punto que más de un noble se ha visto involucrado en ello y no de la mejor manera posible… varios nobles en verdad le temen más a su unidad y a los caza dragones que a cualquiera de los otros tres poderes mundiales.

Floreytia no supo que responder, así que hizo lo único que le pareció correcto, se rio como demente en esos momentos al imaginarse las puertas del palacio real abriéndose a ese par de idiotas par en par.

-Si hay que poner nuestra situación en palabras simples se podría decir que, los cazadores de dragones son héroes nacionales o más que eso, son para mucha de nuestra gente casi dioses. Floreytia le aseguro que si esto fuese la organización de la fe, esos dos ya estarían santificados por todas las deidades existentes eh incluso ellos… ¡Deje de reírse Froleytia, esto es serio!

La bien dotada comandante hizo un esfuerzo por detener su risa, pero le fue muy difícil a cada palabra que decía su superior las imágenes que ella se hacía de ellos era más inverosímil.

-Sí, ya estoy bien continúe por favor.

-no creo comprenda la situación, incluso recientemente, dentro de la cámara de lores hay quienes apoyan la idea de que una de las hijas de nuestro actual rey se case con uno de los cazadores de dragones para asegurar su posición real. Y eso por decirlo suelto, a cada victoria de su pelotón, las cosas solo se calientan más para la milicia y la nobleza de la nación.

-Por favor solo le falta decirme que ya les hicieron incluso una película para adaptar estas estupideces...-dijo floretia entre risas pero al ver como el comandante empieza a buscar entre las cosas que había traído…- ¿es una broma verdad?

-De hecho pronto se estrenara "los cazadores de dragones y el dios del trueno" la cual es una secuela directa de "los cazadores de dragones y el lago de la calma" siendo así el final el final de una trilogía dirigida por el gran director de...

Floreytia quiso reírse de nuevo pero Pier se lo impidió al lanzarle una caja la cual efectivamente contenía la película que había nombrado.

-Joder, lo de la película es verdad ¿podemos verla?- pregunto entusiasmada Floreitia quien claramente ya había perdido el quicio al enfrentarse a los hechos-Por favor me portare bien, lo prometo... ¡es más aquí deberíamos tener un dvd para reproducir esas estupideces a los civiles!

Sin embargo Pier no pudo responder nada, ya que Froleytia había sujetado el dvd y insertado la película, la cual para disgusto de Froleytia parecía tener un presupuesto muy decente.

-Buenos efectos especiales aunque... ¿Por qué quien me interpreta parece tener una copa G? ¿Acaso usa sostén siquiera? Juro que pareciese se le ven los pezones a esa mujer… ¡creo demandare por la imagen que me dan!

-absténgase de ello, además esta película tuvo como 500 millones destinados solo a efectos, y otros 300 para post producción y ha recaudado d veces lo invertido en taquilla como para que una demanda de su parte merme su reputacion.

La película continuo, mientras Pier trataba de explicarle a una muy distraída Froleytia los percances que podría sufrir la moral de todo el país si ella no lograba evitar que alguno de los cazadores de dragones se retractasen de aceptar el pacto de la alianza de la información o que ella abriese de más la boca frente a otras tropas, algo así como que el que ella infravalorara a los héroes nacionales frente a las cámaras como lo había hecho frente a él sería el perfecto detonante para una guerra civil/religiosa.

Claro que Froleytia estaba más interesada en la película, después de todo se notaba los escritores se habían tirado la barda en ella, había alienígenas en lugar de elites enemigos, dioses a favor y en contra de su unidad, elites lolis las cuales habían sido cautivadas por aquellos pervertidos, demonios que buscaban destruirles, y un largo etc de personajes secundarios quienes lejos de hacerla incomprensible hacían que el universo de la película se sintiese basto y vivo.

-siento que si ellos se enterasen de esto buscarían hacer una gira de autógrafos… o alguna cosa peor.

\- por favor evite eso a toda costa, y respecto a lo que le comento de la organización de la Fe, estos ahora exigen también tener acceso al mapa genético de los caza dragones y de ser necesario a su semilla para continuar el linaje de la deidad que representen de manera inmediata por lo que deberá tomar precauciones por alguna intervención de su parte le recomiendo reforzar al frontera con ellos aprovechando que reducimos tensiones con la alianza de la información.

-espere ¿Qué quiere decir con ello?

-que ahora no solo recibirá a representantes de la alianza de la información sino a algunas de dicha organización aunque de momento parece solo irán a verificar si existe algún indicio de que ellos poseen algún poder divino.

-¿es una broma verdad?

-¿algo de lo que le eh dicho hasta el momento lo ha sido?

-obviamente Todo señor.

Pero el silencio de pier hizo que Floratia comenzase a preocuparse… apenas había podido controlar la situaciones en las que esos dos imbéciles se metían continuamente pero el solo pensar que su princesa Belinda actuase de manera agresiva por que llegasen chicas a abrirse de piernas ante cierto idiota era demasiado como para pensarlo ahora le informaba que posiblemente tendría una nueva tanda de candidatas de las cuales encargarse

-por favor dígame que solo buscaran comprobar eso-

-Me temo que hay riesgo de que intenten seducir al chico…-dijo recobrando su compostura esperando con ello la comandante capistrano igualmente lo hiciese- por ello me temo deberé de pedirle un favor personal.

-algo me dice no me gustara su petición.

Ante el riesgo latente de que alguna de estas chicas logre su objetivo y logre copular con el mata dragones la oficina de sangre azul nos solicita al menos que garanticemos que un vástago de él se quede en el reino legítimo, para así conservar su linaje en su tierra natal.

Por lo tanto su familia le ha dado luz verde a dicha misión Mayor y con ello le dare nuevas órdenes de su familia Capistrano... Felicidades usted oficialmente es la elegida por la milicia y su familia como la principal candidata para procrear un vástago con el caza dragones Qsewer bostage contamos con su cooperación para lograr dicha misión y para ello

-¡por favor dígame que es una maldita broma! ¡¿Qué demonios contiene esas pastillas que me está dando?! –Dijo totalmente furiosa mientras le eran dadas unas pastillas para estimular su ovulación…-¡¿esto siquiera es algo que pueda ordenarme la milicia?!

\- la sección de inteligencia le mando algunos artículos para ayudarle en su misión... desconozco la funcionalidad de cómo estas obscenidades -mostrándole algunos objetos que puso frente a ella en la que ella identifico aretes para su intimidad y pezones, vibradores de varios tamaños, esposas y demás accesorios en una gran caja- le ayudaran en su propósito parece ya que concuerdan con que es lo que mejor le viene a usted.

-¡¿en serio la división de inteligencia pensó que el ser sometida a su lujuria era la mejor opción?!

-eso me temo y… -cerro la caja de golpe y se paró mientras se sujetaba el oído- me temo se acabó nuestro tiempo privado mantenga lo que hemos dicho como secreto de ahora en adelante y finja no hemos dicho nada en los últimos minutos

-¿en serio quiere que ignore todo esto de golpe? ¡¿Qué ignore la propuesta que acaba de hacerme y finja no eh visto las obscenidades dentro de esa caja?!

La puerta se abrió y una serie de soldados usando espadas ornamentales con una abertura para disparar así como ropas decorativas arribaron… la guardia real que protegía a los nobles de la realeza había arribado de golpe y tras él un anciano que floretia reconoció de inmediato… el mismo consejo real William

-¿Hola?

Pier regreso a ver a la Comandante quien tenía una mueca que no sabía cómo clasificar.

\- Comandante compórtese por favor.

-¿Por qué?-Capistrano sonrió con burla y altanería.-Solo es un noble perdido, y usted un viejo senil. ¿Por qué debo comportarme?

Pier solo gimió en silencio, estaba claro que no debió revelarle todo a la teniente, al menos no de golpe, ahora la pobre estaba a poco se volverse completamente loca.


End file.
